The disclosed subject matter generally relates to the field of protecting users using security software and corresponding systems. More specifically, the disclosed subject matter may improve upon deficiencies or nonoptimal aspects of technologies that (i) help to secure a user's privacy and/or anonymity online, (ii) help users to securely share access to one or more devices, including Internet-of-Things devices, and/or (iii) help guardians, administrators, and others to effectively monitor or supervise computer activity by another user, such as an employee or a guardian's child. Specific details of the improvements disclosed herein within these general fields of technological subject matter are discussed in the detailed description below.